What she really wants
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Hinata is ill and she wanted something. wonder what is it... NaruHina one shot fic


**What she really wants**

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: yay! My very first NaruHina one shot fic! Wuhu! A love that couple but unfortunately it seems I cant write my ideas for them. well, here.. please enjoy and REVIEW! thanks…

000ooo000

Silently the cold rain stopped carrying with it the hot moisture from the outside areas. Seeping in through the bones of each person was a virus, dozens of particles move along the village slowly affecting people with poor health.

Hyuuga Hinata, aged 15, walks along a lone alley, suddenly coughed. The virus has hit her. She didn't notice it at that moment and continuously strolled while the disease caught up with her body. She was going somewhere… important.

A move in her muscles caused her body to weaken. _Wonder what's happening with me…_she thought to herself as she made her way to the busy place. Unfortunately, she didn't get to go to the place she wanted. She dropped on her knees and slowly faded into drowsiness.

The first person she has laid her eyes on, when she awoke, was the eyes of azure, full of love and worry. He mumbled weakly the words, "what happened?" Certainly,Naruto wouldn't catch that disease for this boy has, obviously, a very strong stamina. He reached her hand and squeezed it lightly.

She looked around, almost all of her friends were their, trying to comfort her and make her feel better. She was the only who have it.

Naruto looked at her and caressed her hair. "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry" he had said looking at ground shyly.  
"What did you do to her?" Neji asked from the background.  
"… err… we had an argument about something yesterday" he replied.  
"um… it's… o…kay…Naruto" Hinata answered to stop her overprotective cousin from killing her boyfriend.  
" I shouldn't have insisted you with that… so that you wont… be ill like this"  
"nonsense… it is… not…. Because…of you…Naruto so….stop blaming yourself" came the weakest voice.  
"but"  
She let her eyes close and rested for a while. The others understood and went outside to talk about what's the cause of her disease while Naruto stayed to look after her. She wanted to talk but her strength limited her to the fullest. Waiting patiently at her side, the blonde ninja, heaved a sigh. He doesn't want Hinata like this. They should have been hanging out in the hills and he would be eating the food his love has cooked for him, he thought. She moved and lifted her hands to tug his shirt. She wanted to tell him something. He leaned down and listened to her.

"Naruto… I want to…" she coughed furiously and it made Naruto rushed outside to get a glass of warm water.

_The topic of the lover's argument_

_"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted while slurping the contents of his bowl.  
"what are you eating, Naruto?" she asked.  
"Ramen!" "oh"  
"want some?"_

_this really troubled Hinata. She didn't developed the taste for that kinds of food that Naruto loves. She stepped back and the person in front of her pushed a bowl of it towards her. She looked at it dreadfully and slowly stood up of her seat._

_"Naruto… I'm sorry" She ran away. In her mind, the words 'breaking up' and 'disappointment' played over and over again._

_Naruto didn't understand at first. She suddenly said 'I'm sorry' for nothing. Then he realized Hinata doesn't like noodles. It was just a small matter and Naruto didn't take it that badly but it was Hinata… she always wanted to make Naruto happy. End.._

Rushing back in her side, Naruto offered her the glass but she refused it. she tugged again and Naruto frowned.

"Hinata-chan don't force yourself to move"  
"I'm… okay…" she smiled faintly.  
"you should rest"  
"Naruto.. I want"  
"hmm"  
"will you do it for me"  
"...err…well… of course… I will… but what is that?"

Naruto, who has for years a friend and a sensei who are both perverts, thought about it naughtily. _What would Hinata-chan ask me?_

"I just want to…"

"yes"  
"I want to eat ramen…" she whispered sweetly.  
"wha-….. okay!"

Shaking his head a bit, to lose the pervert thoughts, his eyes formed into big stars and stared at Hinata.

"you really want to eat Ramen?"  
"yes"  
"I'll just leave you for a moment ok"  
"hmmm…"

she ate the ramen and loved it. Naruto watched her silently. He was proud and happy to have found a woman who would love all the things he loves. Hinata was perfect for him and no woman would ever replace her even if she doesn't want to eat ramen. But as she slowly sipped the contents, he realized that Hinata would do anything for him and with that he thanked all the gods that showered him a Hyuuga Hinata.

_What more could I ask for?_

The next day, Hinata's fever wore off and the couple continued on their lives treasuring the moments that has gotten them closer in each other's hearts.

000ooo000

Author's notes: Waha! Review please.. thanks for reading!


End file.
